xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Eon
Eon is an inter-dimensional timeline traveler and one of Ben's major adversaries. He is the arch-enemy of Professor Paradox, as well as an alternate and evil version of Ben. He first appeared in Ben 10: Race Against Time. Ultimate Alien History In Ben 10,000 Returns, it turns out that Race Against Time was in an alternate timeline. As it turns out, Eon survived his battle against the Ben of the RAT Timeline, and had since been traveling through various different timelines, enslaving different versions of Ben wherever he found them, with the intention of becoming the one and only Ben in the entire spacetime continuum. When he came to the prime Ben (20 years from Ultimate Alien), Ben 10,000 used Clockwork's abilities to send himself 20 years earlier, to present day Ben. The present and future Ben's realized that Eon was hunting them from inside their Ultimatrix es. Eon was defeated when the Hands of Armageddon was destroyed by Jetray. Paradox stated that all the Bens Eon had absorbed would go back to their own timelines and return to normal. Powers and Abilities Eon has the ability to travel through time, He can travel through alternate timelines and alternate dimensions, although excessive use of this ability can cause him to age faster and become weak. His time attacks are very dangerous, as they instantly age anything he touches. He is capable of teleporting and opening time portals. He is also capable of producing an energy sword, and can fire beams of energy. He can also fire shockwaves. Eon is stronger than he looks, he is also quite agile. Eon is able to sense the ripple effect in time when Ben uses Clockwork's time powers. Weaknesses Eon can be erased from existence by a Chronosapien Time Bomb if the Time Bomb targets his timeline. He can also be banished back to his own dimension against his will by a powerful Chronosapien like Maltruant. Appearances Ben 10 * Ben 10: Race Against Time (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10,000 Returns (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben Again (first re-appearance) * And Then There Were None * And Then There Was Ben * Let's Do the Time War Again * The End of an Era Etymology An eon is a time measurement unit that involves multiple eras and is equal to one billion years. "Eon" is also an anagram for "One." Trivia * Eon's motivations and plans in Ben 10,000 Returns are similar to those of the DC Comics supervillain Gog. Both are villains who travel through time and across dimensions, slaying alternate versions of a superhero wherever they find them. However, unlike Gog, who outright kills all the alternate Supermen he comes across, Eon simply enslaves all the Bens he runs into. * Eon is also similar to the Marvel Comics supervillain Morlun, who travels through alternate universes hunting and killing heroes with spider powers. * Eon's plot is also similar to that of the Jet Li film The One, again with the caveat that Eon enslaves his targets to absorb them rather than killing them. * Christien Anholt, in a behind-the-scenes video hosted on Cartoon Network's video service, says that parts of the character are inspired by Darth Vader, whom Anholt is a fan of. * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Eon is one of the few personal enemies of Paradox; he's clashed with Paradox many times in many different timelines and realities, each never being able to defeat the other. * Eon and Paradox's relationship is similar to the relationship between and the Master and the Doctor from Doctor Who; as both parties are arch-enemies, both are time travelers, both possess similar powers, and one seeks to maintain peace while the other strives to destroy and conquer. Category:Time Travelers Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Anodite Category:Ben 10s Rogue Gallery Category:Time Clone Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Tennyson Family Category:Chronokinesis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Boss Battle Category:Movie Characters Category:Warrior